Escape
by Greys-Shepherdess
Summary: Amelia needs to forget. Arizona is her escape.
1. Chapter 1

"Amelia?" Arizona called as she entered the house. "I know I promised I'd be home earlier, but another case came in just as I was leaving the hospital." The blonde peered into the kitchen, then checked the neurosurgeon's bedroom. "Amelia?" she repeated, walking down the hallway towards the bathroom.

She swung the door open to find her friend sitting on the floor against the opposite wall, a small baggie filled with little white pills clutched in her palm. Amelia's head shot up and her eyes, red and puffy and glistening with unshed tears, met Arizona's. She didn't bother to hide the fact that she had obviously been crying, nor try to conceal the bag of Oxy from the other woman.

"I... I can't, Arizona..." she managed to whisper, her voice cracking as her lip began to tremble. Arizona shut the door behind her and moved to sit down beside Amelia, lowering herself cautiously as if afraid that any sudden movements would scare the other woman off. She waited patiently, silently encouraging the brunette to speak.

"Do you remember that patient you had today?" Amelia asked, her voice barely a whisper. Arizona nodded. "That pregnant woman. You gave her an ultrasound, you paged me to double-check, and... and then you had to tell her that her baby was anencephalic. Her baby, she... she had no brain." Amelia paused to meet Arizona's eyes. "Today is his birthday," she whispered. "My baby. He would have been turning four today." Realization hit the blonde, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She knew that Amelia's baby had died shortly after being born, but she never knew why. She never wanted to ask.

"Usually I'm much better at handling it every year, but now... with Derek gone, with everyone gone... I needed to forget it all. I needed an escape."

Arizona said nothing. Instead, she extended her arm towards her friend and opened her hand expectantly. Amelia toyed with the baggie between her fingers, looking to Arizona and then back at her own hand. She placed the bag in the other woman's hand, visibly relaxing and sighing in what appeared to be relief. She hadn't taken the drugs, she didn't even know if she was actually planning on doing it, but she did know that she desperately wanted to escape reality, to forget the pain, the grief, the cruelty. She watched as Arizona stood up, walked to the toilet, and flushed the baggie. The blonde moved towards the other woman, grabbing her hands and pulling her up off of the floor.

"Come with me," she instructed, still holding onto Amelia's hand. She led the brunette through the hallway and into her bedroom, promptly shutting the door behind them. "Look at me," she said, forcing Amelia to meet her eyes. The blonde placed her fingertips at the hem of the neurosurgeon's shirt, slowly lifting it over her head and quickly discarding it. "I'll be your escape. From now on," she whispered. "I am your escape."

With that, Arizona backed up the other woman towards the bed, forcefully but carefully, until the backs of her knees hit the edge and she fell backwards onto the mattress. The brunette complied, slightly taken aback by the drastic change in the blonde's behavior. Admittedly, Arizona didn't expect this of herself either, but she was determined to help Amelia forget, so she continued.

Arizona climbed on top of the other woman, swiftly unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down long, toned legs, leaving the other woman in only her black bra and panties. The blonde let her eyes drift down Amelia's body, her breath hitching and her eyes turning dark. She lowered herself gently, allowing her lips to make contact with Amelia's, one hand resting beside the brunette's head while the other caressed the softness of her stomach, her side, her outer thigh, causing goosebumps to form on Amelia's smooth skin. Her hands continued to explore the brunette's body as the kiss deepened, Amelia's tongue brushing over Arizona's lower lip, seeking entrance.

Arizona slid her hand under the brunette's back to unhook her bra in one swift motion as her tongue claimed dominance over Amelia's, eliciting a soft moan from the other woman. She removed the garment from her shoulders and threw it behind her, then attached her lips to the side of Amelia's neck and sucked hungrily on the skin over her pulse point. Amelia's eyes fluttered closed in pure ecstasy, her lips parted slightly as she let out a quiet groan. Arizona kissed her way down the brunette's body, between the valley of her breasts, the skin below her naval. She hooked her fingers onto the other woman's panties and pulled them slowly off of her legs. Amelia let out a breathy, blissful moan as her body trembled beneath the other woman's touch.

"Arizona..." she pleaded huskily as the blonde kissed her inner thighs, her hot breath tickling her core. That was all it took for the blonde to slowly lick the length of Amelia's wet folds, smirking as a loud gasp met her ears. She was rough, yet torturously teasing as she explored the other woman with her tongue, sucking her clit into her mouth while the brunette writhed beneath her, her back arching as she continued to moan Arizona's name. She threw her head back against the pillow, her eyes closing tightly, her breathing suddenly fast and erotic.

Without warning, the blonde plunged her tongue inside of her. Amelia's hands moved quickly to grip Arizona's hair as she unraveled against her mouth, thrusting gently against the other woman's tongue. She came hard and fast when Arizona's fingers met her wetness, and again against the quick movements of the blonde's warm tongue.

Arizona kissed her way back up the other woman's body, her lips meeting Amelia's once again in a long, rough kiss, allowing the brunette to taste herself on her tongue. She rolled off of the brunette and turned to face her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be your escape," she whispered. Amelia nodded sleepily as her eyes poured into Arizona's, blue meeting blue. "Turn around," Arizona ordered gently, and she wrapped an arm over Amelia's waist, her front pressed against Amelia's back. The two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep, the drugs, the pain and the cruelty long forgotten. Amelia had found a new addiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia studied Arizona, curious and captivated, watching as she stood at the nurse's station filling out charts. She watched her eyes, soft and impossibly kind, clear and blue like the ocean, always glinting as if she knew something no one else did. She could remember those same eyes, then dark and serious, staring lustfully into her own. She watched her lips, pink and delicate, parted ever so slightly as she worked, observing as she then worried her bottom lip between her teeth in deep concentration. She could remember the feel of those lips against her naked skin, their softness and warmth as they traveled all over her body, making her feel absolute _fire._ She couldn't bring herself to look away when those eyes caught her own, those lips curving into a smirk when Amelia tried to play it off and act like she hadn't been staring at her, like she wasn't playing back every second of the night before. Like she didn't want Arizona to make her feel fire again.

She watched again as Arizona walked away, her hair flipping as she turned her head, and Amelia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She wanted her. She wanted the fire.

And that's exactly what she told Arizona hours later, when they were both tired and bored and overworked, and she was desperate to feel something. She paged her to an empty on-call room, her impatience and desperation getting the best of her when she immediately crashed her lips into the blonde's, wordlessly urging the other woman to touch her, to dominate her, to let her escape.

Arizona tore off the other woman's scrub top, followed by her pants and her bra, pushing her onto the bed. She wasted no time in hungrily kissing her neck, her shoulders, her chest, before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking furiously, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette. She peppered kisses on her stomach, roughly massaging her breasts, brushing her thumbs over her now hardened nipples and smirking in satisfaction as goosebumps formed on Amelia's skin.

"What do you want?" she asked the other woman, her voice a husky whisper. She trailed her fingertips down Amelia's side, torturous and teasing, as her lips ghosted over her neck, her breasts, and her stomach, her hot breath sensual and so, _so_ enticing.

Amelia tried to suppress a moan as Arizona caressed the skin of her hip bones, her hands drifting to her thighs, her fingers slowly tracing the hem of her underwear. "Tell me what you want," the blonde repeated, still teasing and refusing to give Amelia what she wanted, what she so desperately needed.

"I need you," the neurosurgeon breathed out, hoping it would be sufficient. The blonde only shook her head and inquired again, "You need me to what?"

Amelia couldn't take it any longer. She looked directly into Arizona's eyes. "Fuck me, Arizona," she husked, and evidently it was enough because half a second later Arizona tore off her panties and slid two fingers into Amelia's already dripping core, her thumb massaging her clit. The brunette moaned loudly, her breathing coming in sharp gasps as she whispered the blonde's name longingly. Arizona thrusted her fingers inside of her, lowering her mouth to capture Amelia's heat. She lapped at her clit, sucking intensely until she felt the other woman tighten around her fingers. Arizona continued her movements as the brunette rode out her high, and when Amelia finished, she flipped them over so that the neurosurgeon hovered above her.

Amelia moved her fingertips to the hem of Arizona's scrub top, attempting to remove the garment and make the blonde feel what she had just felt, but Arizona slapped her hands away. "No," she whispered. "You."

Arizona guided Amelia's hips upwards, allowing her core to settle above her face. Amelia's heart thudded and she let out a gasp when she felt the other woman's mouth on her, moaning as her tongue moved inside her from this new angle. The brunette threw her head back, her hands turning white from how tightly she was gripping the sheets. Arizona's movements quickened, as did Amelia's breaths as she finally reached her orgasm for the second time. "Arizona..." she moaned, her voice quiet and husky, as the blonde's movements slowed to a stop.

Amelia removed herself from the other woman, but before she had the chance to speak, Arizona had received a page and was already halfway out the door. She flopped back down onto the mattress and could almost hear her own heartbeat through her chest as she tried to compose herself.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia fidgeted nervously as she sat on the couch, waiting for Arizona to return home. She didn't know where she stood with the blonde, what they were to each other, how exactly she was categorized within the spectrum of the other woman's life. Were they still just friends? Potential lovers? Colleagues with benefits? She was left completely clueless, completely powerless. And that made her nervous.

Originally, she had planned to confront her, to ask her what they were and what this meant for them. But in the on-call room the other day, Arizona had forbidden her to touch her. It was clear that in her mind, this was purely for Amelia, to help her forget, to help her escape.

Two patients died on Amelia's table today, and she felt sad, and alone, and helpless. So she waited, praying that Meredith would be out of the house tonight, for Arizona to come home and make her forget.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door unlock, standing up as it swung open. Walking into the house, the blonde met Amelia's eyes and moved towards her immediately. She knew that look, the brunette's eyes dark and pleading, her lips parted as if searching for the right words to use to explain herself. But she didn't need to. She didn't need words, or to provide explanations; she needed the heat, the proximity, the touching, the _fire._

And Arizona gave it to her. Or at least she tried to. They reached the bedroom, Amelia now left in only her underwear, the blonde's lips attached to the side of her neck.

"Wait." The neurosurgeon suddenly pushed the other woman away, and Arizona's eyes filled with concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, attempting to decipher the other woman's unreadable expression.

Amelia stared at the other woman, trying to decide how to say what she needed to say. She had planned to simply go with it, to allow Arizona to dominate her once again. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to return the favor, to make the blonde feel how she felt.

"I want to touch you." She blurted out the words, all in one whispered breath, her eyes unyielding and serious. "Let me touch you."

Arizona was surprised, yet oddly pleased. She loved being the one in control, making Amelia moan and gasp and squirm under her touch, but she couldn't deny how much she wanted her. She longed for the other woman's touch, though before now, she would have never admitted it. The blonde slowly approached the other woman, stopping mere centimeters in front of her. She leaned in, and Amelia could feel her hot breath against her ear.

"Touch me, Amelia," she whispered.

And that was all it took. The neurosurgeon captured Arizona's lips in a searing kiss, pushing her roughly towards the bed, breaking away only to practically rip the other woman's shirt off of her body. She dropped to her knees, unzipping the blonde's jeans and carefully sliding them down. Standing back up, she grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and shoved her onto the mattress, pushing her up the bed until her head was resting on the pillow. Amelia placed a gentle hand on Arizona's left thigh and removed her prosthetic, placing it on the floor next to the bed.

She hovered over the blonde, leaning down to kiss her again. Arizona whimpered softly as the brunette's tongue slipped into her mouth and battled her own, eventually succumbing to the other woman's dominance. Amelia straddled her hips as her lips skillfully attacked her neck, causing her to moan when she sucked hard on the exposed skin.

Amelia's hands roamed the body beneath her, familiarizing themselves with the impossible softness of Arizona's skin. She scraped her teeth across the other woman's neck, her shoulders, her chest, then followed the same path with her tongue, soothing, healing. She planted soft kisses along her jawline, then moved down to kiss her breasts. She traced her nipple with her tongue and roughly sucked it into her mouth, using her teeth to gently tug on the hardened nub. She repeated the same process with her other breast while allowing her hand to drift downward, eliciting a whimper from the blonde when she slipped her fingers into her panties, lightly stroking her.

"You're really wet," she husked, a smirk playing on her lips when Arizona let out a guttural moan. She slipped off the blonde's underwear, kissing her lips again as she rubbed her clit. She broke the kiss, wanting to study the other woman's face when she eased two fingers into her. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut, her breath hitching, and she let out a sharp gasp when Amelia curled her fingers against her walls, thrusting.

Amelia brushed her lips against her neck, placing hungry kisses on her skin. Her kisses trailed from her chest to the skin below her naval, her breath ghosting along her stomach as she pressed her lips against the skin there. Her mouth hovered above Arizona's core, which was now soaked in anticipation.

"Amelia... please..."

The brunette placed her mouth on her, pulling her closer by her hips. She lightly traced the other woman's clit with her tongue, stroking up and down, causing the blonde to moan loudly. Amelia continued her movements, reveling in the sounds coming from the other woman.

She was captivated and overwhelmed by everything Arizona. The sound of her voice, eliciting shameless moans and dreamy sighs as Amelia touched her. The way she whimpered the brunette's name between shaky breaths, desperately, longingly, and filled with sheer lust. Her hands gripping Amelia's hair, wordlessly telling her to _never stop_. The silkiness of her skin, her scent, her taste. It was alluring, mesmerizing, positively _hypnotizing_.

Amelia plunged her tongue deep inside the blonde, who in turn gasped and thrusted her hips into the other woman's mouth.

"God, Amelia."

The brunette's talented tongue flipped inside her, licking and sucking every part of her, as she began to rub the blonde's clit with her fingers.

Her movements continued even after Arizona came once, twice, and she quickened her pace as the blonde reached her high for a third time.

"That was amazing," Arizona managed to breathe out. She kept her eyes closed as she composed herself, gripping Amelia's thighs so that she stayed on top of her.

The blonde suddenly sat up, the neurosurgeon now sitting in her lap, straddling her thighs. She kissed the brunette passionately, roughly, messily, caressing her thighs as the other woman rested her hands on her shoulders. Arizona let her hands drift to the brunette's hips, traveling up her torso and settling on her waist as she pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She reached up to unhook Amelia's bra and then threw it onto the floor. Amelia leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Arizona's neck and pressing their bare torsos together as their tongues fought for dominance.

Pulling apart to catch their breaths, Arizona swiftly flipped them over so that Amelia lay beneath her.

"Your turn," she whispered huskily as she slowly removed the other woman's panties.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house, physically and mentally exhausted from a long, brutal shift at the hospital. She was surprised to find Amelia sitting on the couch, already having changed into pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt, clearly deep in thought as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her and chewed on her thumbnail, her eyes glassy and motionless.

"Hey," greeted the blonde, smiling warmly as she shrugged off her jacket and entered the room.

The brunette said nothing, only turning her head to face the approaching woman and offering a small, forced smile. Arizona plopped onto the couch next to her, frowning slightly when Amelia refused to meet her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, trying to remember if she had done something wrong.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. I just... I'm not really in the mood right now to..." Amelia's voice trailed off as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Not in the... oh! Oh, that's okay, that's totally, completely okay," Arizona reassured the other woman, feeling upset and guilty that Amelia had assumed that all she wanted from her was sex. After several moments of silence, the blonde spoke again.

"You're not just sex to me, you know." She placed a cautious hand on Amelia's shoulder, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Besides, I'm not really in the mood either. We can just... hang out, watch a movie, order pizza or something... if you want to, that is."

Amelia's expression softened and she nodded, a genuine smile creeping onto her face. She took comfort in the fact that Arizona still wanted to spend time with her, that she wasn't solely interested in a strictly physical relationship. The blonde left to change her clothes and order the food while Amelia picked out a movie for them to watch.

Arizona returned several minutes later to find the neurosurgeon once again deep in thought, evidently preoccupied with something she was reluctant to disclose. The blonde sat down beside her and studied her face carefully, curiously.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Amelia exhaled, meeting Arizona's kind, worried eyes, and decided that she might as well be completely honest. Arizona deserved that. She forced herself to speak before she could second guess herself or chicken out, before she even knew what she was going to say.

"Arizona, I... really, _really_ like you. A lot. I'm crazy about you, actually, and you don't feel the same way. So I feel guilty. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, like this is totally unfair to you." Her heart thudded hard and fast when the blonde said nothing, her expression unreadable. "I just... thought you deserved to know."

Arizona remained silent, and Amelia suddenly felt hot, and anxious, and certain that her heart was about to explode inside her chest.

"Sorry, I... just forget I said anything, okay?" Amelia stood up and began to walk away, but stopped when she felt the blonde's hand grab her own, pulling her back down onto the couch. After a brief moment's hesitation, Arizona began to speak.

"I do, though," she said quietly, and when Amelia's confusion became apparent, she elaborated. "Feel the same way, I mean. I'm crazy about you too, Amelia. Why do you think I was so eager to help you in the first place?" she chucked softly. "Amelia, I... _of course_ I feel the same way. How could I not?"

Amelia couldn't fight the grin that spread across her face. "Really?"

Arizona nodded, leaning in to softly capture the other woman's lips with her own, gently cradling her face in her hands. "Yes," she whispered in between kisses, and she could feel the brunette smile against her lips. She kissed her again, deeper this time, more passionate, but was forced to pull away when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Amelia said, standing up and walking to the door. She returned moments later, placing the pizza box on the coffee table, and squealed in surprise when the other woman immediately pulled her down into her arms. She hummed contently and leaned against Arizona's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in the blonde's warm embrace, as the other woman lightly kissed the the side of her head.

Amelia toyed with Arizona's fingers, nervously biting her lip as she lifted her head off of the blonde's shoulder.

"So... what exactly does this mean for us?" she asked timidly, her voice quiet. She hated how needy she sounded, but she wanted to know what the other woman was thinking and where they stood. She wanted Arizona. All of her. The happy, the sad, the angry. She wanted the heat, the passion, the _fire_ , but also the warmth, the affection, the sentiment. She wanted everything.

Arizona seemed to sense her nervousness. She shifted their position so that she could face Amelia directly, her eyes gentle but serious as they poured into the brunette's.

"It means that you're mine," she stated, as if it were an obvious, indisputable fact.

Amelia grinned, letting out a soft chuckle as she snuggled into the blonde. "I like the sound of that."

"Good."

Arizona reached for the remote and turned on the TV, smiling in amusement when she saw that the movie Amelia had chosen was _The Little Mermaid._ Amelia could sense that the other woman was trying to suppress laughter.

"Shut up," she mumbled, lightly slapping the blonde's arm before grabbing a slice of pizza. "It's Zola's fault. She's got this influence on me."

She curled back into Arizona, who enveloped her in her arms and held her close as the movie started. Amelia sighed in contentment and turned her head to look up at the other woman.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The blonde chuckled, her brow furrowing in confusion. "For what?"

"Just... for everything. For being you."

Arizona smiled, planting a wet kiss on Amelia's cheek.

"Anytime."

About halfway through the movie, Amelia could feel the other woman's eyes on her. After several moments of deciding whether or not to take her eyes off of the screen, she looked up to find the blonde staring at her.

"What?" Amelia asked, blushing slightly.

"You're mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona stirred awake, smiling as she took in the sight before her. Amelia lay on her stomach, the covers pulled down just enough to expose her entire back, her head turned away from the blonde, her hair sprawled across the pillow. Arizona watched in admiration as she breathed, occasionally mumbling softly in her sleep. She inched closer, slowly and cautiously so as not to wake her, and lightly trailed a single finger down her spine, gently tracing every knot, mapping out every curve, carefully defining every muscle, wanting to memorize the feel of the other woman's naked skin beneath her fingertips. The blonde brushed chocolate locks aside, peppering soft kisses along the newly exposed skin, leaving a trail from the back of her neck down the pathway of her spine, stopping when she reached her lower back.

Amelia hummed as she awoke, relishing in the feeling of the blonde's warm lips pressed against her skin and moaning in disappointment when the sensation was gone.

"Don't stop," she mumbled.

Arizona smiled, brushing her lips back up the column of her spine, kissing her shoulders, the side of her neck. Amelia sighed dreamily before turning her head to face the blonde, her eyes still closed as Arizona planted gentle kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her jawline, and finally leaned in to lightly kiss her lips. The brunette's eyes fluttered open as she turned on her side and reached out to wrap her arms around the other woman's neck, pressing their bare bodies together as she kissed her again.

"Good morning," the blonde mumbled against her lips. Amelia broke the kiss, smiling sleepily at the other woman. "Morning."

Arizona gently cupped the brunette's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb, and pressed their lips together again. Amelia sighed into the kiss, running her fingers through soft blonde hair. Arizona pulled away, placing a kiss on the tip of Amelia's nose, and moved her hand down to rest on her the curve of her waist.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, stroking up and down the other woman's side.

"Mmm. Good," the brunette sighed. "You?"

"Perfect."

Amelia couldn't remember ever feeling so content, wrapped in Arizona's protective embrace, their foreheads resting together as she stared into those crystal blue eyes she loved so much. She savored the moment, knowing that if they didn't get up within the next few minutes, they'd be late for work.

The blonde placed a final kiss on Amelia's lips before sitting up. "Come on, we need to get dressed."

* * *

"Hey, Dimples. Get over here."

Arizona rolled her eyes at the nickname Amelia had given her and strolled over to the nurse's station where the brunette stood.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Are you on call tonight?"

"No."

"Good. 'Cause I'm taking you out. On a real date."

The blonde grinned, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Oh really? What exactly will we be doing on this date?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." The brunette's eyes flickered back to the chart she was filling out. "Mostly because I haven't figured it out yet. But when I do, I'm still not telling."

Arizona laughed, her attention being brought back to reality when she received a page.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you later," she said, winking as she walked away.

* * *

Arizona's shift ended after Amelia's did. She glanced at her watch as she walked out of the hospital, quickening her pace when she realized she had less than forty-five minutes to get home and change for their date.

She felt uncharacteristically anxious as she stood in her bedroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had tried on about seven different outfits, struggling to decide what to wear, and it certainly didn't help that Amelia wouldn't tell her where they were going or what they were going to do. After several minutes of contemplation, she walked out of her room and down the hall, stopping in front of Amelia's bedroom and knocking on the door.

"Hey, so, um... is this a dress and heels kind of date or should I wear something more casual?"

Amelia peeked her head outside the door, the rest of her still unclothed body remaining hidden behind it, and gave Arizona a comforting smile as she took in her obvious frustration.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

The blonde bit her lip, blushing slightly.

"Yes."

Amelia's smile grew into a wide grin as she chuckled softly. "Don't be. It's just me."

"Yeah, and you make me nervous."

The brunette laughed, pulling the other woman into her bedroom and kissing her softly in reassurance. "Don't be," she repeated, whispering the words against the other woman's lips. She glanced at the clock and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Okay, I have to get dressed. So do you. We should leave soon."

The blonde nodded and walked towards the door, stopping as she reached for the doorknob. She turned around to face the other woman again, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Casual. Nothing too fancy," Amelia clarified.

"Got it. Thanks," Arizona smiled before leaving the room.

They left the house twenty minutes later, Amelia insisting that the blonde close her eyes as they drove.

"Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes. Are we almost there?"

"Almost. No peeking."

Amelia parked the car and turned to face the other woman. "Okay, now you can look."

Arizona's face lit up when she saw where they were. Her girlfriend was the absolute cutest.

"Mini golf?"

"Yeah..." the brunette replied. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to... I just remember you once told me you haven't been to one of these since you were a kid, so I figured, you know... but now that I think about it, it's kind of dumb. We can just do something el-"

"Amelia." The blonde cut off the other woman's rambling. "Relax. I love it. It's perfect. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Okay, no fair. I only have one leg."

Amelia huffed in amusement. "Oh, please. Don't play that card. That doesn't affect your aim. Face it, I'm just better at this."

The brunette smirked, stepping off of the putting green and smiling proudly in victory.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the blonde.

Amelia giggled and pecked the other woman's cheek before taking her hand and leading them back to the car. She marveled at how natural it felt, being with Arizona. The kissing, the touching, the hand holding. It was easy, and comfortable, and for the first time in a long time she felt happy. Truly, genuinely happy.

"So how'd I do?" the brunette asked, playfully but somewhat timidly, as they approached the front door and entered the house. Arizona chuckled softly, unable to dismiss the huge smile plastered on her face. She met the other woman's eyes and her heart melted when she realized she had meant the question genuinely.

The blonde placed her hands on Amelia's waist, pulling her closer and emphasizing every word. "It was perfect. _You_ were perfect."

"Really? Promise you're not just lying to make me feel better?"

Arizona laughed. "I promise."

Their lips met as Amelia's hands tangled in silky blonde hair, Arizona's wrapping around the brunette's waist as the pair stumbled clumsily into Amelia's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're hot," Amelia whispered as she pressed Arizona against the back of the door, her lips glued to the blonde's neck. Arizona let out a guttural moan, the sensation driving her wild, as her own hands snuck underneath the brunette's shirt and roamed the smooth skin of her stomach, reaching up to cup her breasts through her bra.

"So are you. It's kind of ridiculous." The blonde pushed herself off of the door, wasting no time in ripping the neurosurgeon's clothes off of her body as the brunette did the same to her.

Arizona pushed Amelia backwards until she was sitting on the edge of the mattress, the blonde dropping to her knees on the floor in front of her and immediately burying her face between her legs. The brunette let out a loud gasp, her hands tangling themselves in Arizona's hair as the blonde practically devoured her. She could feel herself getting wetter as the other woman's tongue hungrily explored every part of her, lapping at her clit and smirking when Amelia moaned at the feeling.

Arizona's hands gripped the brunette's thighs and pushed her face further into her center, sighing as she took in Amelia's scent, her taste, and the sound of her voice desperately whining her name, begging her to _keep going._ The blonde happily complied, taking Amelia's clit into her mouth and sucking hard before slowly running her tongue against her. Amelia threw her head back, her eyes closing in intense pleasure as she gripped the sheets.

"Arizona," the brunette breathed between sharp gasps. "Oh, God, don't stop..."

She was addicted to the feeling of the blonde's tongue against her heat, warm and soft and tireless as it ran over her, its skillful movements ranging from torturously slow to mercilessly fast, sometimes rough and sometimes gentle and deliberate, seeking out the spots inside of her that made her writhe against Arizona's mouth. Amelia was lost in the sensation, and Arizona couldn't get enough. The blonde savored every moment, as if trying to memorize the way Amelia felt against her tongue, her lips, and her teeth, how the brunette's hands gripped her hair, the way her hips bucked against her mouth. She was addicted, too.

Her movements continued as she felt the other woman tighten around her tongue, her breathing erratic as she reached her orgasm. Arizona lifted her head, meeting the brunette's dark, lustful eyes, and stood up to push her onto her back and climb on top of her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Amelia could taste herself on the other woman's tongue.

Arizona gasped in surprise when the neurosurgeon flipped them over, hovering above her before disappearing between her legs.

* * *

They lay side by side, breathing heavily in the aftermath as the adrenaline gradually wore off. Amelia rolled onto her side and scooted closer to the other woman, nestling her face into her shoulder and drawing gentle patterns on her stomach with her fingertips, causing the blonde to smile.

"I love when you do that."

"Do what?" the brunette asked, whispering into the other woman's skin. Arizona turned to face Amelia, her hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"When you cuddle with me. When we're laying in bed, or sitting on the couch... you'll just rest your head on my shoulder, without even saying anything. And you do that thing with your fingers," Arizona paused, nodding her head towards her own waist, where the brunette's fingertips continued to trace abstract patterns over her skin. Amelia blushed, previously unaware of her subconscious hand movements, and the blonde smiled. "It's cute."

Amelia grinned in response, wrapping her arm around the other woman's back and kissing her softly.

"That too," Arizona sighed as they pulled apart. "I love that, too."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, prompting the other woman to elaborate.

"When you kiss me out of nowhere," the blonde clarified. Amelia smiled again as she stroked her fingers up and down Arizona's spine, causing her to shiver as goosebumps formed on her skin.

"What else?" she asked, genuinely curious, and the blonde laughed at the other woman's forwardness.

"I love..." she paused, grinning. "I love when you talk in your sleep."

"I do not-"

"Are you kidding me? You have full-on conversations!" Arizona laughed. "It's adorable. _You're_ adorable."

Amelia blushed again, burying her face into Arizona's shoulder.

The blonde laughed. "And that. I love that, too."

The neurosurgeon lifted her head to look at the other woman, and Arizona couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and kissing her. She pulled back to study Amelia's face, her breath hitching as she admired her features, and she couldn't help but wonder if the brunette was at all aware of how damn _beautiful_ she was. The rosiness of her cheeks, the contrast of dark hair against porcelain skin, the impossible softness of her lips, the single dimple that appeared on her cheek when she smiled... it was captivating, mesmerizing, _breathtaking_.

"You're beautiful." She sighed as she whispered the words, the honesty in her voice making Amelia's heart beat fast. The brunette met her eyes, reaching out to stroke the side of her face.

Amelia shook her head, her eyes drifting downward. "I'm a mess."

Arizona lifted the other woman's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes, and kissed her tenderly, sincerely, letting her know how serious she really was.

"You're beautiful," she repeated, before kissing her again. "Everything about you is beautiful. And you deserve to be told that every single day."

Amelia's heart fluttered, and this time it was she who leaned forward to capture the other woman's lips. Amelia broke the kiss and sighed, snuggling into Arizona's warmth and wondering how she got so lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia stood in the shower as warm water began to trickle down her body, her sweat coated skin and aching muscles delighting in the sensation. After forty-eight long, brutal, sleepless hours of work, she had finally left the hospital, feeling completely exhausted and dead on her feet. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as the water soaked her hair, lightly massaging her scalp, and soothingly ran over her face. The shower curtain suddenly slid open, and she giggled when she felt someone come up behind her.

Arizona wrapped her arms around the brunette, resting her chin on her shoulder. Amelia leaned back into the embrace and allowed her body to relax, her eyes still closed as she placed her hands over the blonde's on her stomach.

"I thought you were staying at the hospital tonight?" she murmured, distracted by the feeling of Arizona's warm body pressed firmly against her back. The blonde pressed her lips into Amelia's shoulder, her face nestling into the crook of her neck as she held her tighter.

"I wanted to see you. You've been working nonstop. I missed you." She whispered the words into Amelia's skin, causing the brunette to shiver.

Amelia smiled and turned in the other woman's arms, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck. She leaned in and kissed her with all the passion she could muster, her lips soft and gentle as they pressed against Arizona's.

"I missed you, too." She closed her eyes and and sighed again as the blonde reached up to gently rub her back.

"You're tense," Arizona murmured, noticing the stiffness of the other woman's muscles as her hand stoked up and down. Amelia hummed in response, nodding her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Turn around."

Amelia complied, moaning softly when Arizona placed her hands on her shoulders, slowly kneading her flesh. The blonde rubbed her hands down the other woman's arms before stroking them back up her torso, massaging her shoulder blades, the back of her neck, her scalp.

"Mmm, that's nice..." Amelia mumbled. Arizona smiled, her torso pressing into the brunette's back as she brought her hands back to her front, feeling her stomach muscles clench under her touch.

"Relax," she whispered, lightly kissing her neck as her hands drifted further down. Amelia leaned back, throwing her head against Arizona's shoulder and releasing a quiet gasp when the other woman cupped her sex. The blonde slowly stroked a finger along the length of Amelia's slit, rubbing her clit in a circular motion as she sucked hungrily on her pulse point. The brunette whimpered, the sensation making her knees go weak, and she reached back to circle her arms around Arizona's neck.

"God, Arizona..."

The blonde quickened her movements, continuing her assault on the other woman's neck as she plunged two fingers into her entrance and thrusted them against her walls. Amelia gasped, her lips slightly parted as her eyes fluttered shut again, her pleasure so intense that she practically whined when Arizona's movements stopped. She felt the other woman's hot breath against her ear as she whispered huskily.

"Against the wall."

Amelia did as she was told, her back pressed against the shower wall as Arizona knelt down in front of her, hooking one of the brunette's legs over her shoulder. She ghosted her lips over Amelia's dripping center, teasing her mercilessly, before planting a trail of kisses along her inner thigh.

"Please..." the brunette whimpered.

Arizona slowly licked the length of Amelia's folds, closing her lips around her clit and sucking hard. Amelia's hands gripped Arizona's hair as the blonde skillfully glided her tongue back and forth, grabbing the other woman's hips to hold her steady against her mouth. The brunette moaned loudly, her legs quivering as her breathing became faster, and Arizona let her tongue slip inside of her. Amelia arched her back, whining the other woman's name as she approached her orgasm.

"Don't stop," she breathed, and Arizona attached her lips to the brunette's clit, her fingers plunging inside of her again, pumping back and forth. Amelia came hard and fast, her muscles relaxing and her chest heaving when she finished. Arizona stood up, pressing the other woman against the shower wall and kissing her passionately.

Amelia reached her arms around Arizona's back, caressing her skin as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back to meet the other woman's eyes.

"You're so gonna get it," she whispered before pushing the other woman against the opposite wall.

* * *

"You're really good at that," Arizona told her, her breathing starting to even out as she composed herself. They lay in bed, their bare bodies tangled together, Arizona's face tucked into Amelia's neck, her arm draped over the brunette's stomach.

Amelia laughed, turning her head to face the other woman. She gazed into the blonde's clear blue eyes, and suddenly she was transfixed. She reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, her breath hitching as she studied Arizona's features.

"I love you," she whispered, surprising herself with her words, and her heartbeat became loud and fast. "Is that crazy?"

Arizona brought her hands to Amelia's face, cupping her cheeks as she kissed her hard.

"No," she stated. "Because I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona stirred awake, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms above her head. She rolled onto her side and reached her arm out, opening her eyes when she realized her bed was empty. She sat up and secured her prosthetic, throwing on a t-shirt and pajama shorts before walking out the door and down the hall.

The sound of clanking pans, sizzling pancake batter and loud music drew her towards the kitchen, and she couldn't suppress the huge smile that crept onto her face when she entered the room. She leaned against the doorframe, watching in admiration as Amelia scattered chocolate chips into the pan and skillfully flipped golden-brown pancakes, her voice smooth and carefree as she softly sang along to Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved," clad in only a pair of underwear and Arizona's favorite Hopkins sweatshirt.

She turned around to reach for her coffee mug, jumping in surprise when she noticed the blonde. Arizona swore she could have melted into a pile of goo when the brunette blushed and bit her lip.

"Hey, you're up! I made breakfast! We have the day off, so I figured we deserved a decent meal for once."

Arizona said nothing as she walked towards the other woman, wrapping her arms around her and tucking her face into the warm crook of her neck.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Amelia asked, her own arms sliding around the blonde's waist.

"Nothing," Arizona answered. "Everything's perfect. I'm just so, helplessly in love with you."

Amelia's heart fluttered inside her chest, and she pulled out of the embrace to place a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I love you, too."

The smell of something burning filled the air, and Amelia ran to the stove to flip the now blackened pancake that had been sizzling in the pan. She swayed her hips to the music and hummed along as she slid the pancake onto the plate on the counter next to the stove. Arizona smirked and chuckled as she watched her, not going unnoticed by the other woman.

"What?" Amelia asked, placing a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Arizona.

The blonde smiled and sat down at the counter. "You're cute."

Amelia rolled her eyes, sitting down next to her. "I am not _cute_ ," she clarified, stuffing a large forkful of pancake into her mouth and chewing as she spoke, her words muffled from the food. "I'm hot."

"You're right," Arizona teased, wiping the smudged chocolate from the corner of Amelia's mouth with her thumb. "Very sexy."

"Shut up."

* * *

"When did you know you loved me?" Amelia asked, looking up at her girlfriend curiously. She lay on the couch, her head placed in Arizona's lap as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair. Arizona smiled at the question.

"You'll laugh."

"No, I won't! Tell me."

Arizona stroked her hand down the side of the brunette's face, tracing a path with her fingers from her cheekbone to her jawline. She smiled again and looked into Amelia's eyes.

"You snore. Not always, only sometimes... but when you do, it's really loud. Like, really, _really_ loud." She paused before continuing. "One night, I came home from work... and I was beyond exhausted, hadn't slept in almost two full days... all I wanted to do was sleep. I walked into my room, and you were asleep in my bed, snoring. And normally, I would have hated it. If it were anyone else, I would have been super pissed... but that's the thing. It wasn't someone else, it was you. And I didn't mind it at all. I thought it was adorable, and I didn't know why... because if we're being real here, your snoring is the farthest thing from adorable. But still... I thought it was adorable. And that made no sense to me. I couldn't figure out why. But then... I realized it was because I was in love with you."

Amelia couldn't get herself to stop smiling, and she bit her lip timidly. "I'm sorry."

Arizona laughed. "For what?"

"For snoring."

"I just told you I think it's adorable."

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, but still..."

She let out a sigh, her eyes drifting shut as the blonde threaded her hands through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. She looked up at Arizona again before beginning to speak.

"We were at the hospital, it was really late... and I refused to leave because I was stuck on this case. I had this patient, this guy who was experiencing symptoms, but I couldn't find anything wrong in his brain. So I stayed, and I promised myself I wouldn't leave until I figured it out. You came into the room, and you said you'd help me. You brought me coffee, you talked me through the case... and I knew you'd been there all day, and you probably couldn't wait to go home. You definitely wanted to leave. Especially because I was tired, and frustrated, and super bitchy. God, I was such a bitch to you. I snapped at you when you were only trying to help me, and I took all of my frustration out on you. But you stayed anyway. And you totally called me out on it. You told me to suck it up and get it together... so I did. And we figured it out."

The blonde looked at her incredulously. " _That's_ when you knew you loved me?"

Amelia laughed. "Yup."

"You're weird."

"But you love me."

Arizona smiled at her again. "I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia felt cold.

She lay in the fetal position, curled up under the sheets in Arizona's bed, wrapped in a cocoon of warm blankets, and clad in the gray Hopkins sweatshirt she had claimed as her own. Yet she somehow felt cold. And she knew it was because Arizona wasn't there with her.

Sometimes she worried about that, genuinely. How she had become so reliant on having the blonde beside her while she slept, how empty, and lonely, and cold she felt whenever she had to spend the night alone. How much she truly, irrevocably, and unconditionally loved her, how much she needed her. It scared her. Not the fact that she loved her, but the possibility of ever losing her. It scared her that she had let herself fall so hard.

She had never planned on this happening, falling in love, giving herself the potential to get hurt. But now she couldn't help but wonder how she had ever believed she would be better off alone.

Amelia felt cold. But at least she knew the feeling was only temporary.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door creak open, and she smiled when Arizona entered the room. She marveled at how easily the blonde could alter her mood, how her presence alone had the ability to make her feel so safe and comfortable.

"Hey, sleepy," Arizona cooed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and planting a gentle kiss on Amelia's forehead.

"Hey," Amelia replied, her voice quiet and raspy. "You're home early."

Arizona rubbed her hand up and down Amelia's leg through the covers.

"Surgery was postponed," she explained, stifling a yawn.

"Good. Take off your clothes and cuddle with me."

The blonde laughed, standing up to peel off her shirt and jeans. She unhooked her bra with a teasing smirk, letting it drop to the floor before climbing into the bed beside her girlfriend. Amelia immediately enveloped the other woman in her arms, sighing as she snuggled into her warmth. Arizona held her close and buried her face into her neck, closing her eyes and smiling against the brunette's skin.

"I love you, you know." Amelia whispered, turning her head to meet the other woman's eyes.

"I know," Arizona chuckled, her fingers brushing the side of the brunette's face. "I love you, too."

"No, I mean..." she sighed, struggling to find the right words. "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. So much that sometimes I feel like I can't breathe... and I never want to lose you. Ever. I _can't_ lose you."

Her heart pounded fast as she whispered the words, and her breath hitched when Arizona said nothing in response. The blonde reached under Amelia's sweatshirt and placed her hand on her chest, right over her heart, feeling as it thudded rapidly.

"Relax," she whispered, her voice quiet and soothing. Amelia's heartbeat only increased, and Arizona's expression became concerned.

"Hey, look at me. Relax," Arizona repeated. "You're not going to lose me, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

Arizona sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Amelia's ear.

"You're right. I don't know that. I _can't_ know that. No one can. But what I do know is that we have this, right here and right now."

She wrapped her arm around Amelia's waist, pulling her closer and emphasizing every word she spoke.

"I love you so much, Amelia. That's not going to change. And yeah, we don't get to know what's around the corner. We don't get to know how much time we'll get to have together, but the reality is that we will most likely have all the time we could ever hope for."

She paused, looking directly into the brunette's eyes.

"I know that the universe has been ridiculously cruel to you. And I know that that's caused you to always prepare for the worst, to expect the good things in your life to eventually fail. And that destroys me. You don't deserve to constantly expect cruelty and unfairness. You deserve to be happy. So let yourself be happy. Let yourself believe that I'll always be here. Let yourself believe that I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Amelia cupped the other woman's cheeks and leaned in to capture her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"Forever would be nice."

Arizona smiled. "Forever it is, then."


	10. Chapter 10

"I've been thinking."

"Uh oh."

Arizona lightly slapped Amelia's arm, sticking out her tongue as the brunette giggled.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. Thinking about what, baby?" Amelia asked, her tone now soft and genuine.

Arizona grinned, lifting her head off of the other woman's shoulder.

"Did you just 'baby' me?"

The brunette flushed and tried to suppress a timid smile, not having realized what she had said.

"I like it," Arizona told her, a huge smile still plastered on her face.

Amelia rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Thinking about what?" she repeated, changing the subject and prompting the other woman to continue what she had started to say.

The blonde shifted in her spot on the couch, turning her body to face the other woman directly.

"I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you without having to worry if someone sees. I love you, Amelia, and I'm tired of hiding it. So I think we should start telling people about us. I think they deserve to know. I want them to know. 'Cause I don't know how much longer I can stand listening to Callie talk about setting you up on dates with Mr. Super Hot Intern, or Alex telling me to get off my ass and start dating again, or watching Hunt stare at you all day. It drives me insane. Because you're mine, okay? You're mine, and I want everyone to know it."

She took a breath for what seemed like the first time since she had started talking. She looked into Amelia's eyes, attempting to decipher her unreadable expression.

"I mean, unless that's not what you want... I don't want to pressure you."

The brunette could sense the other woman's nervousness, and her lips curved upwards into a smile. She leaned forward to kiss her hard, grabbing the sides of her cheeks as their lips connected.

" _Of course_ that's what I want," Amelia assured her, looking into her eyes. "I'm yours. And you're mine. And I want everyone to know. I want to shout it from the rooftops."

Arizona grinned at Amelia's choice of words, and she reached out to pull her girlfriend closer.

"You're a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Amelia smiled, leaning in to capture the blonde's lips.

* * *

"Alex, hey! Can I talk to you?"

Arizona quickened her pace to catch up to him as he walked through the hallway.

"Sure, what's up?"

His brow furrowed in confusion when she led him into the nearest on-call room, double checking that it was empty before closing the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just need to tell you something. It's nothing bad, don't worry. It's good. Really good, actually, I just-"

"Spit it out, Robbins."

She took a breath before speaking again.

"Amelia and I are together."

She didn't know what kind of reaction she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the one she received. Alex's mouth curved into a satisfied smirk, his expression otherwise unchanged.

"It's about time," he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

He laughed, wondering if Arizona was feigning oblivion or if she genuinely didn't know what he was referring to.

"Have you seen the way you look at each other?"

Arizona blushed, and Alex's smirk grew into a wide grin.

"I'm happy for you, Robbins. You two are good together."

Arizona smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Amelia sat up in her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Arizona pushed the door open and walked inside, slipping off her jacket and shoes before climbing onto the bed next to her girlfriend, wordlessly wrapping her arms around her and planting a small kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"I told Alex."

Amelia turned her head to face the blonde.

"He wasn't surprised... I guess we were kind of obvious. Something about how we can't keep our eyes off each other," she smirked. "But he was happy. I'm glad I told him."

"Good," the brunette smiled. "I told Mer."

"What'd she say?"

"She took it really well, actually. I mean, she was shocked... honestly, I'm a little surprised she didn't already know. This house has thin walls."

Arizona chuckled, burying her face into the brunette's shoulder.

"She said she was happy for us, though," Amelia continued, smiling. "She thinks we're cute together."

Arizona grinned against Amelia's skin, lifting her head and tightening her hold around the other woman's waist.

"She's right. We're super cute."

The brunette laughed softly, resting her head against Arizona's. She closed her eyes, humming contently as she rubbed her hand up and down the other woman's back, and all she could think about was how there was quite literally nowhere else on the planet she would rather be. She loved nights like these, when they were both too exhausted to do anything but gradually fall asleep together, their bodies molded together perfectly as they reveled in each other's warmth. She turned her head to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Tomorrow," Amelia declared. "Tomorrow, we're gonna tell the board. And Owen. I'm gonna tell Owen... and that means telling Callie, too. They should know. And I don't care if they're not okay with it. It doesn't matter what they think."

She paused to lightly kiss Arizona's lips, sighing blissfully as they pulled apart.

"I love you," the brunette whispered. No matter how many times she said it, she never felt like it was enough.

Arizona smiled and snuggled closer.

"I love you too, baby."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I requested this meeting. And I know you're all very busy, so I'm going to try to make this quick."

Arizona scanned the room, gathering her courage. She didn't know why she was so nervous, and it definitely didn't help that Amelia was late to the meeting. The blonde had invited the entire board, along with Owen, Maggie, Alex, and April, wanting to ensure that they all heard the news directly from her and Amelia before rumors started to spread around the hospital.

"So, uh... well, some of you already know what this is about. And I don't think this will come as a shock to most of you. So I think it's only fair that-"

"Arizona, just say it," Meredith interrupted, stopping the blonde's rambling. She smiled and nodded encouragingly, urging the other woman to say what needed to be said. Arizona took a breath.

As if on cue, Amelia entered the conference room, her expression apologetic as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"Sorry, just got out of surgery. Did I miss anything?" she asked, looking to Arizona.

The blonde shook her head. "Perfect timing, actually."

She motioned for the brunette to sit next to her, a smile spreading across her face. She reminded herself that it didn't matter what anyone thought, and that she was only telling them because it was her duty as a professional. And, of course, because they were her friends, and they deserved to know. So why was she so scared to just say it?

"Amelia and I are a couple," she blurted.

The brunette smiled nervously as Arizona bit her lip, awaiting everyone's reactions. They were both pleasantly surprised when April started clapping, Meredith, Bailey, Alex and even Callie joining in. Amelia scanned the room, letting out a sigh of relief when she met Owen's eyes, a small but genuine smile etching into his face as he began to clap too.

"Congratulations, you two," Jackson said, grinning. "I mean, I already knew. It couldn't be more obvious. But I'm glad you told us, officially."

"Yeah, I knew too. You guys aren't very subtle," April said, smirking slightly, and laughter began to fill the room.

"Hold on. Is this news to any of you, or did you all already know?" Amelia asked.

Meredith spoke up. "Well, I didn't know before you told me. And I live with you both. So I guess I'm just completely oblivious."

Everyone started to file out of the room, and the blonde decided to speak to Callie alone before she left.

"I should talk to her," she told Amelia, and the brunette nodded as the other woman exited the room after the orthopedic surgeon.

The neurosurgeon timidly walked over to where Owen stood.

"So, you knew, huh?"

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, I knew. And I'm happy for you, really, I am. Congratulations."

Amelia was relieved to hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you."

"I gotta go," he said when he received a page, smiling at her again before leaving the room.

She let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding as Arizona re-entered tthe room.

"Callie didn't know," she announced. "She said she suspected, but she was a little surprised. She approves, though."

The brunette smiled. "That went a lot better than I expected."

* * *

Amelia jumped in her seat on the couch, her heart rate accelerating rapidly as goosebumps formed on her skin. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she shifted her attention back to the TV screen.

She had reluctantly agreed to watch _Paranormal Activity_ with Arizona, which she now realized was a huge mistake, although she had so far been fairly successful in hiding how terrified she really was. She subconsciously leaned into the blonde as the movie progressed, occasionally shielding her eyes and turning her head away from the television, yet still attempting to appear calm and collected. She jumped again when a loud noise broke the silence, her entire body shaking noticeably, and she unintentionally grasped her girlfriend's hand.

"You okay there?" Arizona asked, her lips curving into a knowing smile. Amelia let go of the blonde's hand and quickly calmed herself.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Totally fine," she responded, offering a forced smile and trying to appear unfazed.

She succumbed to her fear when a sudden crash sounded from the screen, causing her to let out a quiet squeak and hug her knees into her chest. Arizona smirked, and she reached out to grab her girlfriend's hand, pulling her into her lap and wrapping her arms securely around her body. Amelia curled into the blonde and buried her face into her chest, turning her head ever so slightly to peek at the screen.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Arizona asked softly, whispering into her hair.

The brunette took a breath, sitting up straighter with a newfound confidence.

"No. No, I can do this. I have to, I'll be really upset with myself if I don't. It's just a movie."

Arizona chuckled at the other woman's determination. She lowered her head to pepper gentle kisses along the brunette's hairline, smiling against her skin. She tightened her protective embrace around the other woman, her heart warming when she felt Amelia nestle her face into her neck.

"I adore you."

She felt the brunette smile against her skin before placing a soft kiss on her neck. Amelia lifted her head and gazed into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm really glad we told everyone about us," she said.

Arizona leaned in to lightly peck her lips.

"Me too."

The brunette sighed, snuggling into the other woman again, leaning back into her warmth as the blonde held her.

"You wanna know something funny?"

Arizona chuckled, nodding her head.

"I've never really been into cuddling. It's just always felt kind of weird to me, and awkward, and unnatural. I don't know, I just never liked it. But now, with you... I don't even think about it. This, being this close to you... it's the most natural thing in the world. I love it, being in your arms. It's where I'm supposed to be, where I always want to be. With you, I feel safe. I feel protected, like nothing can hurt me. I feel loved. I could stay here, just like this, forever."

She let out a breath, surprised by the sincerity of her own words. Arizona tightened her hold on the other woman, pulling her impossibly closer. She cupped her face and brought her in for a slow, passionate kiss, breaking apart only when they desperately needed air.

"Me too," the blonde replied, her eyes honest as they poured into the brunette's, their foreheads resting together. She leaned forward to brush her lips against Amelia's again, lightly kissing her before speaking again.

"I'm so glad I found you."

The brunette smiled, somewhat sadly. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Amelia Shepherd," Arizona began. "You are," she paused to kiss her gently again, "the most wonderful," _kiss_ , "kindest," _kiss_ "smartest," _kiss_ , "most beautiful human being on the planet. And I can't believe how lucky I am that you're mine."


	12. Chapter 12

"God, Amelia."

She shut her eyes tightly, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as her pleasure intensified. She felt the brunette's tongue dip inside of her, her lips closing gently around her clit. Arizona inhaled sharply as the other woman pulled her closer by her hips, her mouth hot against her core as she lapped at her clit. The blonde whimpered when Amelia suddenly plunged two fingers deep inside of her, thrusting hard and fast as Arizona began to tighten around them.

"Fuck... Amelia... don't stop." Arizona arched her back and gripped Amelia's hair. She was amazed by how easily the brunette could unravel her, how she seemed to know _exactly_ how to drive her insane. She was putty in her hands.

The brunette quickened her pace, reveling in the other woman's loud moans. She continued until the blonde came once, twice, three times, all the while captivated by the beautiful sight before her. She placed a soft kiss on Arizona's hip bone before climbing up the bed, her bare legs straddling the blonde's hips as she settled on top of her. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, smiling at the dreamy look in the other woman's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, the words leaving her mouth without her even realizing it.

"Shut up," Arizona replied, although Amelia could see her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. It made her smile again, and she giggled, leaning down again to press quick kisses against the other woman's face – her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. She sighed, brushing silky blonde locks out of her girlfriend's eyes and noticing how the other woman's heart rate increased at the intimacy of it. She sighed. "God, you're cute."

Arizona blushed again and bit her bottom lip. She sat up on the bed, the other woman now straddling her lap, and kissed her again, more passionately this time. She slid her tongue into the other woman's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. Amelia glanced at the clock and quickly broke the kiss.

"Crap... shit, shit shit," she muttered frantically, springing off of the bed and quickly putting on the first items of clothing she saw.

"What happened, what's going on?" Arizona asked, confused by her girlfriend's sudden change in behavior.

"I have to clip an aneurism in fifteen minutes," she explained, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "I'll see you later though, okay? I love you."

She planted a kiss on Arizona's lips before exiting the room, and blonde sighed, smiling to herself and shaking her head at the eventful morning she had had.

* * *

 _Hey. I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to work late tonight. Busy day._

Arizona's heart sank as she read the text message. She knew how exhausted the brunette already was, and hated how often she overworked herself. She typed out a reply.

 _No problem. I'll get a ride home from Alex_

Her phone screen lit up a few moments later.

 _Love you xo_

She couldn't help but smile at the reply. Part of her still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Amelia was perfect for her. They were perfect for each other. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

* * *

Amelia's shift finally ended at 12:30 that night. She stifled a yawn as she entered the house, her stomach leading her into the kitchen, and her heart melted when she found a bowl of hot macaroni and cheese sitting on the counter, a note with her name on it placed beside it. She grinned, remembering how Arizona always teased her for stealing Zola's food, and for having the same favorite meal as a six year old.

After finishing the bowl, she made her way to the blonde's bedroom and stopped in her tracks at the sight of her girlfriend curled up under the sheets, wearing the gray Hopkins sweatshirt that the two of them apparently shared now.

She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bed behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms snuggly around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, whispering a quiet "I love you" into her skin before slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
